The new Stiles Stilinski
by 0809m
Summary: Stiles was done. He couldn't deal anymore with all the bullshit going on in his life. He need a change. Set his priorities straight; no Scott, no pack, just a new him. One-shot Stiles/Scott slash (don't like don't read)


**Hey this is a one-shot that didn't want to leave my head so i had to write it.**

**Thank you so much to Emrys90 who edited and corrected this :)**

**I do not own Teen Wolf i just wish i did.**

* * *

The new Stiles Stilinski

Stiles was done.

He couldn't deal anymore with all the bullshit going on in his life.

A year ago he was happy with his best friend, he was happy being ignored by Lydia, he was happy not being popular.

A year ago he didn't give two craps about all that, he was fine being just the annoying kid.

Now he is done.

After all the werewolves crap, he had lost his best friend over some girl and he was fine with it, because Allison is a great person if you ignore going crazy.

He spent all the summer hanging out with Allison, he didn't care that she was his best friend ex, he need someone or he was going crazy.

She is an amazing person and he understands why she did what she did. Honestly he would have done the same.

Hanging out with her was amazing. He learned how to shoot, how to hunt and he learned how to be a badass.

He didn't see Scott all summer because he was with Isaac all the time.

He made a resolution before start junior year. Thing were going to change. He was going to change.

Fist step was learned to defend himself and train with Deaton, because being a "Spark" was more that pour some mountain ash around, he has magic in him and now he can control it.

First step was complete.

Second step was a makeover, so with the help of his new best friend he went to buy a new wardrobe. He let his hair grow.

No more baggy clothes and shaved head. Second step was completed.

He now looked good. He has a good body, not so full of muscle like Scott or Derek. He was more slim and delicate, but not skinny or bonny.

Third step was set his priorities.

That requires a lot of thinking. It was a difficult task, but it could be done.

First he decided to explore his options. With his new look he went to jungle to try new things because since third grade he'd been obsessed over the obnoxious bitch called Lydia Martin. She's a bitch it only took some time figure it out.

He met Danny there.

The tanned boy hit on him telling him that now he was attractive. That statement upset him a little. Turns out that Danny was a superficial asshole just like Jackson.

He took advantage of that wholeheartedly and he lost his v-card with the goalie.

It was fucking amazing! Now he knows why he never looked at others girls, he was a hundred percent gay for sure.

After that he hooks up with Danny a lot more. The goalie went after him since apparently he is good in the sack like a natural talent.

When Danny ask him on proper date, he rejected him trying not to feel remorse. This was a new him.

He did a lot of thinking the rest of the summer besides training with Allison and Deaton.

His resolutions for his junior year were;

First: Quit lacrosse because he never was going to make it first line with four werewolves on the team, fucking werewolves.

Second: Get a new car, because his baby is killing his wallet slowly and he just needs an upgrade.

Third: Become popular.

Finally: Tell Scott to get the hell out of his life.

The last one was going to be difficult, but Scott ditch him for someone who he just met. Not caring that Stiles had always been there for him through everything.

The car was easy he behave all summers for result he was able to fix his relationship with his dad. So he got a 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible, like Damon's from The Vampire Diaries with the difference that this was black. His father bought it used, but in amazing conditions.

Third step was complete

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The summer finally ended and the school year started.

Everyone gasped when they saw Stiles' new car, new look and most important new attitude.

He kept his head held high and walked as if no one mattered to him. Yeah he was tapping in to his inner Jackson.

His day was perfect so far. In the time between second and third period Lydia decided to approach him.

"What is this suddenly changed of image? I've got to admit you look good." She says in her always petulant tone.

"It's no really none of your business Lydia." He answers with venom in his voice. He smirks when he hear all the people gasping, even some of the pack.

"Stilinski watch your tone when you talk to me or you will regret it." She warns

"What are you gonna do, pretend be more dumb? Ask your boyfriend who no longer lives here, I am not afraid of you Lydia. There's new bitch in school and it's not you." He fires back slamming his locker shut and walking away loving all the incredulous stares.

Later that day he was in the cafeteria having some lunch. He sat by himself waiting for Allison who has yet to show up.

"Hey." Scott greets taking a seat in front of him

"What do you want Scott?" He asks the annoyance clear in his voice.

"I just want to know how you doing, you were acting strange all day."

"Well, I've never been better. So do what you been doing all summer and go back to your new gay crush." Stiles spats.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks with that stupid look on his face.

"I mean that curly blonde idiot that passes for a wolf."

"Isaac? What's going on Stiles?"

"Listen carefully Scott because I am going to say this once, you ignored me all summer to hang with someone who you barely know. I get that he is a wolf like you, but you are an ungrateful bastard. So you stay with Isaac and never talk to me again we clear? Good now bye." Stiles says angrily.

The teen wolf just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Are you saying that you don't want to be friends anymore because you are jealous?"

"Scott we stop being friends when you decide to ignore my calls. I needed you, but no you just said 'I can't I have to help Isaac' we are not friends anymore so fuck of. Plus lets not lie to each other, we both already move on. This illusion that we are still friends ends now." Stiles fires back and got up, making his way out of the lunch room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The time flew by quickly after that. About time he knew it, it was already November.

Allison had to move away, her dads need a fresh start and so did she. Stiles was sad about that, but still they keep in touch.

In school everything is perfect for him, he is popular now, everyone want to be his friend, he is more a loner but once in a while he takes advantage of all the attention he receives.

Sometimes guys and girls ask him out. Sometimes he agrees and sometime he just sleeps around.

One day he was heading to his car after the day was over, when he was slammed against his car by none other then Isaac fucking Lahey.

"What is you freaking problem?" He asks furious at the blue eyed werewolf

"You have to talk to Scott he had moped over you for a month now and you keep ignoring him." The werewolf demands him. Stiles couldn't help but lets out a chuckle.

Scott had asked for his forgiveness since he declared that they were no longer friends. It made him sad to see his former best friend so broken, although he just ignore those thoughts.

He had made sure any supernatural shit stayed away from him. Now no werewolf can get into his house since he surrounded it by with a circle of Mountain Ash.

"Well payback's a bitch. Just suck his dick or something to cheer him up, I'm sure you would love to do that." He replies half sarcasm and half serious

"Shut up!"

"I bet you would love to have Scott's big cock in your mouth don't you?" That statement ears him a punch in the jaw.

"Wrong move puppy." He says angrily.

Isaac backed away scared when he saw Stiles' eyes turning a light purple

"Scared, Isaac? You'll manage to make Scott to stop pinning just like you managed to steal him away from me." Stiles says before lifting his hand throwing an invincible force at the other teen, making him fly against the school's walls.

"If any of you come near me again I wont go so easy on you dogs." He warns before entering his car and drive away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That same night Derek Hale was screaming on his back yard demanding him to get out of the house to talk to him. He decided to listen to the Alpha's Orders to avoided nosy neighbors.

"Derek, Long time no see, what do I owe the pleasure?" Stiles greets once he is out.

"You attack my pack." Derek says trying to approach to him but he's stopped for the mountain ash.

"That's where you're wrong, Isaac attacked me first you need to trained them better."

"You can use magic." The Alpha says more as a statement then a question.

"Yes I can and before you even ask, I will not join you pack. I promise not attack anyone at least if it's necessary." He responds as if knowing the alpha's thoughts. After all that man only cares about power.

"Fine, but stay the fuck away from my pack!" He orders before turning and walk away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Days keep passing and everything was the same.

Stiles being the new Lydia, Scott mopping over him and the pack watching him carefully.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Scott was heartbroken, he lost Stiles and it was his entire fault.

In the summer he finally decided to join Derek's pack.

He didn't mean to ignore Stiles, but Isaac never left him alone and he was good to spend time with him.

He is still shocked about everything.

Stiles' new looks and attitude. He is a completely different person and it's all his fault.

"You have to stop being sad about Stiles, he isn't worth it." Isaac suddenly says interrupting his thinking

"But-" He tries to objects but he gets cut of.

"Remember what he did to me. He doesn't care about you Scott, but all of us in the pack do. He did all of this based on jealousy, you need to be with us not with him."

He wants to protests he really did, but Isaac has a point.

He just shuts up and keeps his eyes the movie they were watching.

He doesn't care about the pack, Stiles is his everything and he took him for granted.

Now he realized that it's too late.

Over this time he had seen Stiles in a new light. He has a crush on him, he never could have imagined being gay for his best friend or former best friend now.

Later that week winter break finally came. He stopped spending so much time with the pack. He has wondered why he joined in the first place.

Isaac is cool, but now he has realized how manipulative he can be. He uses his past as an excuse so people pity him and get what he wants. Derek only wants him to gain more power. Boyd and Erica, since they were rescued in the forest after all the kanima fiasco, were back to their old selves. She is a bitch and Boyd worship the floor Derek's walks on.

Stiles has been always his pack. But now he is lost without him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It's was a miracle that he decided go on a walk one afternoon.

Scott spots Stiles getting out of the groceries store.

The tanned werewolf follows him to the parking lot, he can't miss this chance.

"Stiles." He calls once he is next to the boy.

"What do you want?" He asks coldly

"Please, I need to tell you something!" He pleads

"You have five minutes; I'm kind of feeling generous today."

"I know I've said this before, but please you have to forgive me. I can't live without you, I need you. This past month had been hell; I'll do anything it takes so you can forgive me." He pleads

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You are pathetic Scott. You left me for Isaac, he manipulated you to join his pack and it worked. So you don't need me anymore." Stiles replies.

He was ignoring the devastated look on his former best friend's eyes. The honey eyed boy was about to open his car when Scott turn him around by his shoulders and kissed him.

Stiles was surprised. Scott's lips were nothing compared to all the people he had hooked up. The kiss was soft and tender expressing so many emotions. He kisses back unable to stop himself from it.

"I need you Stiles, I want to be with you! I'll leave the pack or anything you want. I just need you in my life." Scott says once they broke apart.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After that Stiles decide to avoid Scott. He has a lot to think about.

It never cross his mind being kissed by Scott. The guy was handsome, cute, the whole package.

It was January 3rd when he calls Scott to his house.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Thank you coming." Stiles says leading the werewolf to his bedroom, "Sit down please." He adds signaling the bed.

Scott nervously takes a seat avoiding the other boy gaze.

"I am not going to apologize for acting the way I did, I need this space. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but still you did. Do not interrupt!" He order noticing how Scott was about to speak.

The boy nods and Stiles continues, "I've been thinking a lot and I need you in my life just as much you need me. I want to be with you too Scott. Just promise not to hurt me ever again." He finishes.

Just like that Scott's face lighted up with happiness. He stands up from the bed, grabs Stiles by the waist and kisses him with everything he has.

"I promise I will never hurt you again!" Scott promises before dragging Stiles to the bed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Scott never hurt Stiles again. He even cut all the ropes with Isaac and the pack, because all of them disapprove his relationship with Stiles.

Stiles almost return to his old self, he only acted that way around his boyfriend. In school he kept acting like a douche.

He was happy to just have Scott to himself. Maybe it was selfish, but he always put others before him so he didn't care.

Scott didn't need a pack to be strong; all he need was the boy who stood by his side all his life. Stiles was his pack, his anchor, his world and that was enough for him.

Stiles decide to change because he was tired to being taken for granted, tired of being invisible and tired of being ignored. Not because he was jealous.

Falling in love with Scott and getting together was not in his plans, even though it happened and he was glad.

He could have been done with all the supernatural shit, but without Scott he was incomplete.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They both finish high school and move in together. They both go to the same college in California. Their parents didn't seem surprised when they told them about their relationship.

"Do you regret leaving the pack?" Stiles suddenly asks one night resting besides Scott on their bed.

"No. I regret joining them in the first place." The tanned boy says, embracing Stiles tightly. "Do you regret your makeover?"

"Never. All of this was good to me and for you. If I hadn't done all of this, I would never get a chance to be with you." He responds resting his head on Scott's chest.

"I love you. I'm so sorry it took me this long to realize it." The werewolf says.

"I love you too." Stiles replies lovingly before planting a kiss on the other lips.

Everything was perfect as long as they were in each others arms.


End file.
